It's My Turn
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: After Peridot's insult to Yellow Diamond reaches every corner of the Gem Empire, Blue Diamond decides to take control of the game. Sister!Diamonds Please review.


**Hey guys! Long time no see! Yeah, I've been gone for awhile, huh? Well, I'm back and I'm adding to my list of favorite shows. Over the past few months, I've fallen in love with Steven Universe (which is good because I originally thought it was a "nonsense show", by that I mean I thought it had no real plot and the premise first came off as weird and tacky, but that's just my opinin.)**

 **It's cute, it's funny, it's exciting and. . .it's ORIGINAL!**

 **Just a few things before we start:**

 **1.** **This is a prequel for a larger fanfic that I plan on writing, but since I'm currently in college, I have no idea when updates will be.**

 **2.** **This fanfic takes place after "Message Received", where Peridot, ya know,** ** _insults_** **Yellow Diamond.**

 **3.** **This is completely AU. Why am I saying the obvious? Because for those of you who have seen the leaked promo, we all know that Lapis is returning at some point, which I am** ** _dying_** **to see, as she is my favorite gem.**

 **That about wraps it up. Enjoy the show~!**

"What do you know about the Earth?!" Yellow Diamond's angry voice shouted during the recording.

"Apparently more than you. . .you CLOD!" a Peridot's voice retorted back aggressively.

Blue Diamond's courtroom burst into roars of laughter just as the recording finished playing. Yellow Diamond grit her teeth roughly, filled with anger and humiliation, as she glared into the sea of blue gems before her. A Peridot, a measly subordinate, a weak failure of a gem, had callously insulted her and now the _entire_ Gem Empire was mocking her.

The only one who wasn't amused in the slightest was her sister, Blue Diamond. The tall, beautiful, dreadfully quiet gem, sat motionless on her throne, her Pearl just as quiet by her side. Though it was apparent that the servant was trying to hold in a giggle. A full minute passed before Blue Diamond reacted. With a single flick of her fingers, the stain glass window behind her shattered violently, causing a frightened hush to fall over her courtroom.

Blue Diamond spoke with calmness, just barely masking a menacing undertone. "This is not something I find amusing. The next gem who dares to laugh will be broken. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

No one spoke, but bowed down respectfully appease their leader. "Lovely," she gestured with her hand for her court to rise, "If you are finished amusing yourselves, you will return to your work. I must speak with my sister. Alone" she said, her voice somewhat icy.

The gems quietly shuffled out, leaving the two diamonds and Blue Pearl alone in the courtroom. Yellow Diamond gathered her composure enough to speak.

"My sister, do you understand the humiliation I feel? One of my subordinates dared to disrespect me! And now, because I let it appear that she could get away with being out of line, I have become a joke to not only my own gems, but to the entire empire! When I get a hold of her, I'll-!"

"You'll do no such thing."

Yellow Diamond stopped, turning to her sister in shock.

"Excuse me?!"

"I said-"

"I heard you! Do you really think _you_ can order _me_ around?! I am one of the Diamonds! I give orders, I don't take them! Especially not from a younger sister!" Yellow Diamond barked angrily.

Blue Diamond stood up and approached the yellow gem. "I don't think you truly understand, my sister. A subordinate openly insulted you and now, other gems are starting to take you less seriously. Not only that, you have shown a less acceptable side to your personality, causing your gems to think less of you."

Yellow Diamond clenched her fists so tight they stung. "I do not care about their opinion of me! I only care that they remain _in line_! What concern is it to you about what happened anyway?!"

Blue Diamond did not flinch, but rather pulled her cloak more tightly around her body. "Do you really think this doesn't affect us as well? Our elder sister, White Diamond, believes that a "social rebellion" of sorts will start because of this. A rebellion that will denounce us as the highest authority of the Gem race. If we allow another attempt at mockery without punishment, then our control over our illustrious empire will soon slip from our grasp.

The beautiful blue gem moved away, descending down the steps leading to her throne with absolute grace and made her way towards a mural of herself and her three. . .no, _two_ sisters.

"The Peridot was only the first. Your Pearl has told me about the many heinous messages you have received. Even White Diamond and myself are starting to receive disrespect amongst our gems. I believe this is what humans refer to as the "Domino Effect", one falls, leading to a long chain of events."

Yellow Diamond held in the horror she felt towards the mere idea of such a thing. She for a Diamond, for goodness sake! She was one of the highest rulers, one of the most perfect gems.

And with Peridot's insolence and insubordination, her flawless reputation was smudged. The fear instilled in their subjects was starting to diminish as the disrespect continued. If this spread _any_ further, then the Diamonds would lose everything they had built whilst perfecting the empire.

Fearless. Respected. Strong. Beautiful.

These were the words used to described the Diamond Authority. And because a gem _dared_ to question their superior, these qualities were slowly becoming meaningless.

Yellow Diamond sighed calmly. "Alright, my sister. What do you recommend we do to restore order before we lose complete control?" she asked.

Blue Diamond did not look away from the mural, but spoke gently. "Simple. Unless you wish to end up in the same situation as Pink Diamond, you will let me take over."

"What?!" her sister asked in disbelief.

"You want the Cluster, yes my sister? Your Pearl has gathered that the disrespectful Peridot and the last of the rebels are planning to destroy it, correct? I have a plan that will not only ensure the Cluster's existence, but also finish off the traitorous gems, restoring order and returning things to their original state" Blue Diamond paused, approaching her co-ruler.

"Our elder sister says she will have no part of this, as she is preoccupied with other matters. And since your gems are starting to see you as less of a fear-inducing ruler, I think it's best if I take over the game."

Yellow Diamond tried to find something to say, but was at loss. The shock, combined with the embarrassment and anger she had let build up inside her, had left her exhausted. She wasn't about to let it destroy her though. She'd get her revenge and restore her position as a feared ruler. And she wasn't about to let a pitifully small group of rebels stop her. If her sister had a plan, then she would relinquish hold of the game to her.

She looked at her younger sister, who was waiting, still as a statue, for her response.

"Do whatever it takes, my sister. Just make sure I have my Cluster. _And_ the rogue Peridot!" she warned, reminding Blue Diamond that she was still the older of the two. Blue Diamond watched her sister head towards the warp pad and leave without another word.

Once the older gem was gone, Blue Diamond returned to her throne.

"Pearl" she said simply.

Her servant gracefully looked up at her owner. "Yes, my Diamond?" she asked, her voice soft and meek.

"I need you to send for two gems. One from a neighboring colony, the other from the Blue District Prison. Tell them that I require their services."

Blue Pearl curtsied as low as possible. "And which two shall I send for?" she asked, keeping her head bowed.

Blue Diamond didn't hesitate to respond. "Benitoite Cobalt and. . .yes. Morganite."

"At once, my Diamond." Blue Pearl elegantly made her way to the intercom and called for two Amethysts to assist her.

Blue Diamond looked at the stain glass window she had shattered. Through it, though millions of miles away, the Earth could be seen. The cracks of the window cut across the Earth, causing a small smile to form on the diamond's lips.

"Oh what joy I will revel in once this ugly rock is gone. And my joy will be greater when the last of your hopes are destroyed along with it. So, tell me, my little sister," she said slyly, turning to the mural.

"Did you really think it was over?" With a swift hand movement, the last remaining bits of Pink Diamond on the mural were cracked and broken, distorting the face, making it look as though she was crying.

Blue Diamond let out a dark chuckle.

 **Well that's pretty much it for now. Obviously, from the story, I support the theory that Rose Quartz is (or was) Pink Diamond. Oh, and the two gems Blue Diamond mentions will appear in the main story.**

 **With the whole shattering thing Blue Diamond does, basically I've given her the power to destroy things by inflicting sonic vibrations with her hand movements.**

 **And yes, I like to think that the Diamonds are sisters. What do you guys think? Have any theories of your own that you'd like to share? What are you most looking forward to in the show? Let me know in your review!**

 **Until next time, this has been Yuki-chan~!**


End file.
